Triptyque
by Dwynn
Summary: Terminée. Trois tableaux différents, trois points de vue différents, trois couples différents. Les plus beaux mots d'amour se disent en silence. Chap 1 : TouyaXYukito, chap 2 : KuroXFye, chap 3 : SakuXShao. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur_ : Anita Klee (sauf si je change de pseudo entre-temps)

_Catégorie_: Réflexions/One-shot

_Rating_ : Tout public

_Disclaimer_ : Rien à moi, tout à Clamp… dommage lol.

_NDLA_ : Premier recueil TRC, première fic du recueil ;)

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

_**Du bout du monde**_

Tempête. Du vent et du sable. Encore, toujours.

Il ne voyait que ça, à perte de vue. Il y avait bien les nuages, mais ça n'annonçait rien de bien réjouissant. Le paysage restait le même chaque jour depuis qu'ils étaient partis. En fait, chaque jour en lui-même était identique au précédent. Le temps avait suspendu son envol sur le pays de Clow. Ou peut-être que le pays de Clow s'était enfermé dans une sphère hors du temps.

Il faisait sombre, et tandis qu'il pensait à sa petite sœur déjà loin de ce monde, le vent se mit à souffler plus fort autour des ruines dans un vacarme assourdissant, lui vrillant les tempes. Yukito n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et s'il le trouvait debout, il allait probablement le sermonner dans un Keigo du plus pompeux. De toute façon, Yukito allait nécessairement trouver son roi debout devant la fenêtre. À moins de le rendre incapable de se mouvoir pour l'occasion, Touya ne resterait jamais tranquille dans son lit.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il était roi. Rester dans son lit tel un vieil atrophié ne lui allait pas. Sa sœur voyageait à la recherche de son âme, ce qui en soi n'avait déjà rien de réconfortant. Mais en plus, elle voyageait avec cet étrange gamin qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de regarder avec méfiance. Pas la méfiance commune aux grands frères ayant à charge la sécurité et le bonheur de leurs petites sœurs, loin de là. Shaolan n'était pas un méchant garçon, il avait largement pu le constater.

Il était juste trop étrange, trop secret pour être net.

Et il espérait sincèrement avoir tort. Il ne voulait pas avoir laissé sa sœur aux mains de la mauvaise personne, et il ne voulait pas non plus que sa petite sœur ait le cœur brisé. Son âme l'était déjà, et c'était bien assez.

Il amorça un mouvement vers son lit, histoire de ne pas inquiéter Yukito plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, puis étouffa un cri de douleur. Décidément, ces créatures l'avaient pas mal amoché ; et c'était sans compter sa manie de se lever chaque fois qu'il en avait envie, ralentissant toujours un peu plus sa guérison et mettant à mal les efforts du prêtre pour le soigner.

De toute façon, il était trop tard : les pas de son meilleur ami se faisaient déjà entendre dans le couloir. Il aurait bien pu se jeter dans le lit dans un ultime effort, mais n'aurait dans ce cas pas garanti le résultat. Sans doute se serait-il étalé de tout son long avant même d'atteindre le matelas ; ou alors il aurait bien atterri sur le lit, mais dans un horrible hurlement de douleur. Il valait mieux endurer les sermons de Yukito, finalement.

Comme prévu, le prêtre frappa trois coups discrets à la porte, comme s'il avait eu peur de déranger le roi durant son sommeil ; Touya grogna légèrement, signe qu'il pouvait entrer et surtout qu'il se préparait au long discours de Yukito sur le fait qu'il devait rester au lit et ne pas faire d'effort, le tout en Keigo, bien évidemment.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui parlait-il toujours en Keigo ? Après tout, ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble et il n'y avait que peu de secrets entre eux. Bien sûr, il lui avait caché la fois où il avait trouvé Shaolan dérangeant et il fallait compter quelques cachotteries enfantines, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Yukito était son meilleur ami, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était réciproque.

Il était tellement préoccupé par ces toutes nouvelles interrogations qu'il ne remarqua même pas le sujet de ses pensées en train de lui expliquer une fois encore les raisons pour lesquelles il devait rester tranquille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Votre majesté ?

Touya se tourna vers Yukito, se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut, et pire encore : il avait totalement ignoré les paroles de son prêtre. Celui-ci le regardait, interloqué. Faisant abstraction de sa surprise face à la réaction de Touya, il s'approcha de lui et l'entraîna avec douceur et détermination jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il le força à s'allonger, prenant soin de remonter les draps sur lui. Mais Touya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait parler.

Repoussant les draps, il se redressa sous le regard désapprobateur du mage.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu : pourquoi ?

-Mais votre Majesté… vous ne m'avez pas posé de question…

-... Pourquoi me parles-tu toujours en Keigo ? Je te répète tout le temps que c'est inutile, non ? Pour ma sœur, je comprends un peu, quoique… mais moi… Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à mettre cette barrière sociale entre nous ?

-Mais vous êtes le roi, et je suis un mage. Je dois utiliser le Keigo parce que c'est la règle, une marque de respect envers mon roi.

Yukito ne se départissait pas de son sourire, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Touya l'interrogeait de cette façon. Certes, il lui avait déjà reproché d'employer ce langage pour lui parler, mais la plupart du temps il se rattrapait assez bien, attendant que son roi lui demande de lui parler autrement.

-Balivernes. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de courbettes à mes pieds pour me prouver que tu me respectes, c'est une règle inutile en ce qui nous concerne. Tu en es dispensé et tu en as toujours été, à ce que je sache. Pourtant, jamais tu n'as usé de ce privilège.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous tient-il si soudainement à cœur ?

La question avait été posée tout doucement, comme s'il craignait que Touya ne le prenne mal.

-J'y pensais, comme ça…

-Mais encore ?

-Nous sommes amis. Ca n'aurait été qu'en public, j'aurai parfaitement compris ; mais même quand nous sommes seuls, tu t'acharnes à placer cette distance entre nous.

-Eh bien… il faut croire que c'est un réflexe.

Touya tourna vivement la tête vers Yukito, qui souriait encore, comme si de rien n'était.

-J'aime pas tes réflexes, ça me vexe.

-Votre majesté, si j'ai dit quoique ce soit qui ait pu vous offenser…

-Tiens, tu vois ! Tu recommences ! Même quand je te charrie, tu prends ça pour une offense et tu retournes au Keigo. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu l'aies quitté un jour, ce Keigo… on dirait qu'il te colle à la peau.

-Désolé.

Le mage arborait un sourire contrit, ne sachant pas comment se défendre face aux reproches de Touya. Celui soupira doucement.

-Ne le sois pas. C'est juste que... tu es le seul.

-Le seul ?

-Le seul véritable ami que j'ai. Mon meilleur ami. Celui à qui je peux faire confiance en toutes circonstances. Et j'aimerais que mon meilleur ami me parle comme on parle à son meilleur ami, ne pas avoir l'impression que je suis seul au sommet et que tu me regardes d'en bas.

Touya baissa la tête sur ses mains, elles-mêmes posées sur les draps avec lesquels il jouait doucement. Puis, une troisième main arriva dans son champ de vision, hésitante. Le jeune roi releva la tête, croisa le regard toujours aussi chaleureux de son mage et le sentit serrer l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

-As-tu vraiment besoin de me voir tourner le dos au protocole pour savoir tu peux avoir confiance en moi en toutes circonstances?

-Je ne te demande pas de lui tourner le dos. Juste d'en faire abstraction au moins quand nous ne sommes pas en public.

-Je... ne peux pas faire ça.

Touya, surpris et déçu, lâcha la main de Yukito et tourna la tête à nouveau vers la fenêtre dans un profond soupir.

-J'en reviens donc à ma première question: pourquoi? On n'est pas assez amis pour ça?

-Bien sûr que si... mais nous ne sommes pas qu'amis.

-Donc pour toi, si j'ai bien saisi, le Keigo comme le protocole sont là pour bien mettre en valeur nos rangs sociaux. Mais nous sommes quand même amis. Toutefois, tu refuses d'arrêter d'employer le Keigo de façon systématique quand nous sommes seuls, parce que seuls ou non, je suis toujours roi et tu es toujours mage. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre, au juste?

Le ton employé par Touya était amer, voire légèrement agressif.

-Votre Majesté...

-Que tu places nos statuts au-dessus de notre amitié?

-Touya...

-Je n'ai même plus de petite soeur. Ce sale gosse est parti avec elle et je ne sais pas si elle va bien, si elle est en sécurité, ni même si je la reverrai un jour. Je ne sais pas si le gamin saura la sauver, si j'arriverai à sauver mon royaume. Le temps est couvert, pas une once de soleil, on ne récolte presque plus rien, et je te laisse deviner toute la chaîne de problèmes qui s'en suivent.

-Tu ne devrais pas être si pessimiste.

-Tu parles ! T'avais raison, Yukito. Le pouvoir de ma soeur dépasse tout entendement. Il n'engendre que malheur et souffrance, à tous les niveaux.

Yukito regarda tristement son roi. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait si pessimiste. Pas qu'il eût été vraiment optimiste un jour, loin de là. Mais avant, il se contentait de s'inquiéter en silence et d'agir. Au-delà du Touya nonchalant et passant une bonne partie de son temps libre à embêter sa soeur, il y avait un homme réfléchi, qui savait prendre des décisions rapidement en toute objectivité. La preuve étant que même en n'ayant pas confiance en Shaolan, il lui avait confié le destin de sa petite soeur.

Il avait pris cette décision sur le vif, mettant de côté son ressentiment. Shaolan était l'Elu. Sa soeur était en danger de mort. Il était roi, devait rester et protéger son peuple. Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de Yukito, bien trop risqué pour le bien du pays. Personne d'assez fort à l'horizon. Le calcul était simple. Tant pis. Ne restait qu'à confier Sakura à Shaolan.

Cette capacité de réflexion était en partie ce qui faisait de lui un bon roi. S'il avait su gouverner d'une telle façon jusqu'à maintenant en gardant ses sentiments pour lui, pourquoi ne le pouvait-il plus maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Se sentait-il seul au point d'éprouver le besoin de l'exprimer?

Le prêtre se figea un instant. Le roi se sentait seul. Son meilleur ami se sentait seul. Seul au sommet. En cas de chute, personne ne le rattraperait. Personne ne le sauverait. La solitude était sombre, froide, cruelle. La solitude prenait toujours le thé avec la mort.

Touya restait crispé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été si mal. La culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles. Son père lui avait tout laissé. Une princesse, un peuple, et la mission de les rendre tous deux heureux. Etait-il en train d'échouer?

Il sentit à nouveau la fine main de Yukito sur la sienne. Il releva la tête, rencontra une fois encore un regard et un sourire. Mais c'était différent. Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur qui le réchauffait, l'éclairait de l'intérieur.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, votre Majesté. Je vais rester à vos côtés et serai là à votre réveil. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Le mage aida le roi à se recoucher à nouveau, prenant soin de ne pas briser le contact visuel qui s'était instauré. Le roi se laissa faire, apaisé.

Maintenant, il savait.

-Ne me laisse pas, Yukito.

-Je ne vais nulle part.

Les mots furent prononcés avec beaucoup de douceur, mais signifièrent bien moins que le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant.

_Tant que tu ne disparais pas, le reste m'est égal._

Ils étaient tout ce que les autres ne sauraient ni ne verraient jamais.

Ils étaient ce qu'aucune frontière quelle qu'elle soit ne pourrait jamais séparer.

Parce que le roi n'était pas seul.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur_ : Emiko-Ô ()

_Catégorie_: Réflexions/One-shot

_Rating_ : Tout public

_Disclaimer_ : Rien à moi, tout à Clamp… dommage lol.

_NDLA_ : Premier recueil TRC, deuxième fic du recueil ;)

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

_**Du bout des lèvres**_

Tu ouvres les yeux, lentement.

Cette nuit encore, le sommeil n'est pas venu à ta rencontre. Tu retiens un soupir ; tu ne veux pas le réveiller. Tu ne le vois pas, mais tu sais qu'il dort. Et tu l'envies.

Tu l'envies d'avoir tout ce que tu n'as pas, mais tu ne lui en veux pas pour autant. Vous êtes différents, c'est tout. Mais des fois, comme ça, tu te demandes si tu ne pourrais pas lui ressembler juste un peu. Être un peu moins lâche, un peu plus téméraire. Ne plus avoir à fuir, avoir assez confiance en toi pour affronter tout ce que tu fuis depuis le début.

Tu aimerais savoir les choses comme il les sait.

Sa volonté inébranlable, cette maîtrise qu'il a de lui-même… avec ironie, tu penses que toi aussi, tu maîtrises. Mais c'est faux. Toi, tu te caches. Tu fuis. Il est vérité et tu n'es que mensonges, esquives, secrets.

Et il sait plus que toi. Il sait le plus important pour lui. Toi, tu es vide de tout. Tu ne sais que le passé, le présent te file entre les doigts, le futur t'échappe dans sa quasi-totalité.

Où vas-tu ? Que veux-tu ?

Que feras-tu, lorsqu'il te retrouvera, ce passé que tu fuis sans cesse ?

Ce passé qui te hante, cette ombre qui te chasse de monde en monde… _Ashura_.

Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à fuir ?

Ce vide, cette sensation de vie inutile, gâchée ; tu sais tellement bien ce que c'est… Tu voudrais tant t'arrêter de courir, faire une pause, rien qu'une fois. Rester quelque part et prendre le temps de regarder les nuages, de marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe…

Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu as bien trop peur que ça te fasse perdre l'avance que tu as sur ton passé.

Un sourire ironique étire tes lèvres avec douceur, la mélancolie te prend. Le passé est derrière, inchangé, immuable. Pourquoi le passé bougerait-il de là où il est ? Parce que c'est comme ça, tu le sais. C'est ta faute, tu n'as fait qu'endormir Ashura, te condamnant par là même à l'exil.

Pourtant, même l'endormir était trop à tes yeux.

As-tu seulement pensé à toi ?

Ta vie te semble-t-elle si insignifiante que ça ?

_Oui. _

Fut un temps où c'est ce que tu aurais répondu, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais avais-tu seulement prévu cette influence qu'il aurait sur ta manière d'exister ?

_Cette vie n'est pas la tienne._

Une moitié de vie. Tes actes et tes pensées contre l'identité d'un _autre_.

Une vie partagée. Peut-être que c'est aussi un peu pour ça que tu l'as écouté. Parce que ce n'est pas uniquement ta vie. Ou peut-être parce que ce qui n'impliquait que deux personnes dans un même corps -_ce que tu croyais _n'être que deux personnes dans un même corps n'était qu'une illusion.

Parce que peu importe ton nom, ou celui que tu prétends porter, c'était toi et un _souvenir_, et cette idée te rend immensément triste, plus que tu ne l'es d'habitude.

Alors tu le regardes encore une fois dormir si paisiblement et tu te dis que finalement, sans lui, _ta_ vie n'aurait jamais eu aucun intérêt. Et tu sais que tu as arrêté de survivre pour ce souvenir qui te ronge de l'intérieur, que tu as commencé à vivre pour _toi_ parce que maintenant il y a autre chose qu'un souvenir, autre chose qu'un nom, autre chose que le passé ; parce que maintenant il y a...

-Hé, stupide mage, tu devrais dormir un peu.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Kuro-rin ?

-Dors.

Un autre sourire. Un autre mensonge comme tous les autres.

Mais un jour, tu le feras.

Tu cesseras de fuir, tu ôteras ton masque.

Et, rien que pour lui, du bout des lèvres, tu esquisseras la plus douce des vérités…

Tu ne le ferais pour personne d'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur_ : Anita Klee

_Catégorie_: Réflexions/One-shot

_Rating_ : Tout public

_Disclaimer_ : Rien à moi, tout à Clamp… dommage lol.

_NDLA_ : Premier recueil TRC, troisième fic du recueil ;)

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

_**Du bout de la plume**_

Elle se leva et débarassa la table, le tout en souriant.

Et lui ne put détacher son regard de la délicate silhouette qui s'affairait tout près, si près qu'il aurait pu sentir le drapé de sa robe contre ses doigts s'il avait osé tendre la main, si près qu'il sentait déjà l'air se mouvoir sous les mouvements gracieux de la jeune fille. Et il fixa intensément les mains qui s'agitaient doucement pour rassembler les couverts qui s'entrechoquaient dans une douce cacophonie.

C'était étrange, cette façon qu'elle avait de rendre la plus insignifiante des petites choses belle et attrayante. Il aurait voulu lui dire.

Il aurait voulu dire que les princesses ne débarassaient pas la table, qu'elles ne faisaient pas la vaisselle. Il aurait voulu se lever et l'aider, prendre les assiettes de porcelaine de ses jolies mains pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, se promener au milieu des fleurs ou faire ce que bon lui semblait, faire tout ce qu'une princesse faisait en temps normal.

Mais il ne le dit pas, parce qu'elle avait l'air tellement _heureuse_ de faire ça, de rendre service, d'être utile. Kurogane et Fye se battaient, Mokona les faisait voyager, lui récupérait les plumes, et elle...

Il aurait voulu s'excuser. Elle était dans les ruines, ce jour-là. Et elle était avec lui, et il n'avait pas pu, pas su quoi faire pour la protéger. Il aurait voulu s'excuser pour son âme disparue, envolée en morceaux. Il aurait voulu la sauver et la protéger _avant_. Avant qu'il y ait quelqu'un à sauver et à protéger. Parce que peut-être que s'il l'avait protégée dès le début, peut-être que s'il lui avait demandé de ne pas entrer dans les ruines, _peut-être_...

Mais il ne s'excusa pas, parce que c'était inutile. Parce que la quête dans laquelle il s'était lancé était trop énorme, trop importante pour croire que ça aurait réellement pu se passer autrement. Parce que c'était _trop tard_ et que des excuses ne ramèneraient pas ses plumes ni sa mémoire ni rien du tout. Et parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

Il aurait voulu tout avouer. Il aurait voulu dire tout ce qu'il aurait dû dire avant, faire tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire avant. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille _à quel point_ elle était importante, et pas seulement pour le monde entier ou pour son peuple ou pour un autre ; mais pour _lui_. Il aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains sur sa taille et il aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais ; parce que si ce moment s'arrêtait, cela signifierait un retour à une vie normale et qu'il était impossible de vivre _normalement_ après avoir goûté à tant d'amour, de douceur et de bonheur.

Mais une fois encore, il se tut, parce que c'était sa punition, son propre supplice. Parce qu'il pouvait aussi bien tout avouer que ça ne changerait rien ; peu importait la profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait, peu importait l'intensité des émotions qui le torturaient quand il la regardait, la touchait, l'entendait, la sentait, il n'avait plus sa place auprès d'elle. Parce qu'il avait sacrifié sa place dans ses souvenirs pour son âme et qu'il préférait endurer mille morts en la sachant vivante et heureuse plutôt que vivre mille vies en la sachant disparue à jamais.

Il aurait voulu lui raconter. Il aurait voulu raconter comment ils avaient semé les gardes du palais, lui dire qu'ils avaient tellement couru, ce jour-là, que leurs coeurs avaient menacé de sortir de leurs poitrines, que le sien avait coulé, sombré profondément sous terre lorsqu'elle avait sourit avant de croquer à pleines dents dans sa pomme. Il aurait voulu lui dire que son coeur, il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé et qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie parce qu'il _savait_ où il était. Il aurait voulu tout lui dire sur leur rencontre, les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, sur leur enfance paisible qui avait vu leurs sentiments éclore timidement, puis s'affirmer un peu plus chaque jour.

Il aurait voulu _tout_ lui rendre.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle se souvienne.

Mais toutes ces histoires, toute leur histoire, tout ce qui était dans sa tête à lui et qui n'était plus dans sa tête à elle, il garda tout pour lui, parce que la Sorcière des Dimensions avait très bien fait son travail et que sa Princesse ne se souviendrait jamais de lui. Il retrouverait les plumes, elle retrouverait son âme, et puis il s'en irait et elle l'oublierait. Encore.

Et comme tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire finissait toujours par mourir au fond de sa gorge, il resta silencieux et baissa les yeux, s'arrachant de sa contemplation.

Alors il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans voir le regard intrigué que lui offrit celle pour qui il avait tout donné.

Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, le seul mot qui lui était permis de prononcer sortit de sa bouche instinctivement dans un murmure, comme une mélodie, un chant oublié qui serait revenu d'entre les replis d'une mémoire, comme la caresse d'une plume troublant l'onde silencieuse.

_Sakura_.


End file.
